1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to rigging systems and, more specifically, to a system for determining the wear and characteristics of twisted rope lines used in rigging systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most existing rigging systems use manually operated rigging sets (or “sets”), which are counterbalanced with weights for ease of operation. Such sets include various rope lines that are connected via pulleys to the load which needs to be raised or lowered into position. Over repeated use, the lines are subjected to strong frictional forces as they pass along the pulleys and may wear, causing the outermost fibers of rope to fray. Damage such as this can adversely affect the load-bearing characteristics of the lines, and may present serious safety concerns if the damage goes unnoticed. In addition, once lines are purchased and installed in a rigging system, information that is important for determining the load-bearing characteristics and quality of the lines are often lost.